The Best Day
by YukixVampire
Summary: ok i wrote this for my mom for mothers and she liked it and said i could put it online if i wanted to.minor mulitply pairing,syaoxsaku,mild faixoc and the major pairing is saku and oc mother and daughter R&R please and please be nice!


The Best Day

Sakura is a happy mother of two wonderful children, her 19 year old son Tsubasa and her 15 year old daughter Sydney.

Sakura is the type of mother that knows what to say to her kids when they need to talk to someone, even though Tsubasa has grown up he sometimes talks to his mother. Then there's Sydney, she was a hyper active girl when she was little but that has long since changed. She's now calm, quiet and keeps to herself more then she should.

Almost everyday when she was in grade 7 and 8 she would come home crying because of what the kids in her class had said to her. But now she keeps everything and I mean everything to herself. Now she's in grade 9.

The first day of school in that year wasn't very easy for her because she was hoping to see the guy she fell in love with. Fai Flowright. She was all existed to see him agian after the long summer but, he wasn't. It broke Sydney's heart.

"Mom, mom where are you at I need to talk to you" Sydney cried.

"I'm comming" her mother responed, running down the stairs.

~Sakura's POV~

When I got down the stairs i saw my little girl crying and heartbroken. I run to her and gave her a hug.

"what happened Sydney?" I ask her .

" Fai, he didn't talk to me at all today, did I do something wrong or something?" she asked crying even harder.

" I don't know, its proably just him you know horomones and what not you know how it is" I replied calmly " remember he is only 13 and its his first time dealing with them" I heard her giggle.

"Yeah, your right I totally forgot about that" Sydney replied sighing.

" How would you like a chocolate sundae with chocolate pocky?" I asked her. She nodded.

She sat down on the coach, while I went to the kitchen to made her sundae. Then Syaoran came in from helping Tsubasa fix his truck. When Syaoran saw the state that his daughter , he dropped what he was holding and run over to her.

"Sydney are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad just some guy issues nothing to worry about" she told him.

I finished her sundae, I put her dish on the dinning room table. I looked up and saw Syaoran hugging Sydney.

" Ah, dad could you loosen your grip just a little bit cause I kinda can't breath" Sydney told him. I giggled, that happened to me before.

" Sorry, I didn't know" he said to her.

"It's fine dad, you didn't know" Sydney replied to him.

" Sydney, your sundae is done" I tell her. She gets up and sits down at the table, and she looks up at me and says.

" Thanks mom" she thanked me.

" It was nothing, when you finish that just relax until supper ok" I say to her. She nods.

~6 months later~ Sakura's POV~

It happened agian Sydney came home crying. This time I was exemely worried.

" Sydney, what happened?" I asked her, as I gave her a hug.

" Fai, I saw him with... another girl!" she cried. Never thought I would hear her say that.

" I guess he moved on" I told her trying not to cry myself.

" Why are guys so cruel?" She asked me.

"I don't know why they are but I know one thing"

"What's that?" she asked

"One day you will find the right guy for you and I know you will even if it takes some time you will" I replied.

"Really" she said

"Really" I replied.

~ 3 months later~ Sydney's POV~

I thought about what mom told me a few months ago, and I know what I'm gonna do for her in return, I'm gonna sing The Best Day by Talor swift at my school's end of the year talent show.

~talent show~

" And next up is Sydney singing The Best Day" The MC said

I went up to the mic and said.

"Ok before I start the song I want to say thanks to my mom for helping me through everything I've been through this year, thanks mom I love you" I say as the music starts.

"I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today"

END


End file.
